Fly Away
by halfbloodcountess
Summary: Selena's death. Please read and review!


Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing "A Bitter Triumph" and "Lullaby." Your reviews have really made me feel better about my writing. As you can see, this story is a bit longer, but I hope you all enjoy! Also, I don't own anything although it would be nice to own the song that I use in this story. It is by "Within Temptation" and it is called "The Swan Song." Please read and review and NO FLAMES!

_**Winter has come for me, can't carry on.  
The Chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.  
I'll spread my wings one more time**_

_This is it_, she said to herself. _This is what it feels like to die_. Selena laid in her bed waiting for Murtagh to come to her side so that she could say her last goodbye. She couldn't believe that she had let life pass by so fast. She wasn't even long in her years, and yet here she was, dying from an illness that she had contacted after she had left Eragon in the care of her family. All of the medicine that they gave her didn't help. Nothing could cure her. This was the end, and she was ready to let go._  
_

_**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**_

****Selena saw all the happy times that she had with her family in Carvahall. She remembered when she used to run around the village, play with her friends, and venture into the Spine with her brother. All these memories brought a weak smile upon her face. She would give anything to relive all of those moments yet it was not meant to be. She thought of Morzan, the one man who had whisked her away. Sure, he had showed her a "better way of life," along with physical and emotional abuse. Yet it was Brom, who gave her love. The news of Brom slaying Morzan shocked her. She never thought that he would ever die; he was so powerful that it seemed like nothing would ever bring him down.

She thought about Eragon and Murtagh, the two sons that she had bore. In her mind, she saw Eragon crying for her, waiting to hear her voice. Then, she saw Murtagh waiting for his mother to return. Tears sprung from her eyes as she remembered leaving Eragon behind. It had been a tearful goodbye, yet it was all for the best. She couldn't bear putting him in danger too. Even with Morzan dead, Eragon wouldn't find the happiness that he would have in Carvahall. At least, there would be hope for him. Murtagh, on the other hand, was a different story. Selena feared what would happen to him when she died. From the time he was born, she wondered what was in store for him, and now it seemed like he wouldn't grow up to be the man that she wanted. He would become his father; a thought that broke her heart.

_**In my heart I know I can let go.  
In the end I will find some peace inside.  
New wings are growing tonight.**_

_**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**_

**_  
_**As if on cue, Murtagh entered his mother's room. He went to her side, and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, mommy." he said. "Me too, Murtagh. Me too." she said failing to hold back the tears. She kissed his forehead and sat him on the bed. She stroked his long hair. _Oh, I'm going to miss him so_ _much. _Selena mustered up all her strength and prepared herself to say goodbye to her son. She knew that this was going to be the hardest part in her journey to "freedom." She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Murtagh…I need you to pay attention to me, all right?" "Yes, mommy, I'm listening." "I need you to be a big boy. I want you to promise me that when I'm gone that you will stay strong and carry me with you wherever you go." "What do you mean, Mommy? You're going to get better, right?" Selena hung her head. _Tell him the truth. He needs to know_. She refocused, and looked at her son. "Murtagh…I'm dying. I'm not going to get better." The little boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wailed in agony. "NO MOMMY! NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! I WON'T LET YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO!" He wept until it hurt. He couldn't lose her; not again.

_**As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.  
We will be together again.**_

Selena patted his back "Shh. Don't cry, baby. I need you to be Mama's big boy now." "But, I don't want you to go!" he exclaimed. "Promise me, Murtagh. Promise me that you'll stay strong and carry me in your heart." Wiping his eyes, he said, "I promise, Mama. I promise." "Good boy," she said as she hugged him. His crying subsided and Murtagh held onto his mother tightly, thinking that if he held onto her, she wouldn't leave him. Selena closed her eyes, and in her mind, she saw Brom. How she wanted to see him one last time! She wanted tell him how much she loved him and how she wished that there was a way for them to raise both Murtagh and Eragon together. She hated leaving Brom behind; she could only imagine how he was going to react to her death. In her heart, she believed that in time, she would see him again in the next life. They would be together again; in a place were love was everlasting; where no pain or sickness would ever touch them.

_**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**_

"Mama?" Selena swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yes, Murtagh?" "Will sing me the song that you sang to me before you went to go on your trip?" Selena smiled. This was the last thing that she would give her son. She took a deep breath and kissed him. "I would love to." She sat up, and held Murtagh in her arms. Before she sang the song, she ran her hands through her son's hair and whispered, "Remember, that I love you." "I love you too, Mama." he said as he snuggled against her. Selena closed her eyes and started to sing.

As she sang the song, she saw an open sky that went on and on for all eternity. Below was an ocean, and the water was so clear that you could see the bottom. She looked up, and saw the most beautiful swans that she had ever seen. They looked so free as they soared through the wind. Selena could smell the salt of the sea and she spread her arms out; letting the wind flow through her air. Something inside said, "Go, Selena. Be free." She smiled, and broken into a run, feeling the wind lift her up.

_Now I'm ready to fly away._

Author's Note: Read and Review!


End file.
